Not Just Any Old Couple
by TheWayTheFeatherFalls
Summary: "I want to write about a couple very close to my heart. A very special couple. A very strange couple. A very difficult couple. A couple called Lily and James." Sirius writes about about his view on Lily and James' relationship.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story came to me during Biology so I ripped out a page from my exercise book and started scribbling away. My teacher saw me, read it out to the class and gave me a detention. So please review and tell me if it was worth the mortifying experience of being put into detention. Thank you readers, I love you all!

Disclaimer: I own none of this, it all belongs to the wonderful, amazing J.K Rowling! If I was then I wouldn't have to spend 3 hours deliberating over whether to put a comma in my English homework. Hell, I wouldn't be _doing _English homework! Now on with the story!

**Not Just Any Old Couple**

Prologue

I want to write a story. A story about a boy and a girl. About how the girl and the boy fell in love. But I don't want to write about just any couple. I want to write about a couple very close to my heart. A very special couple. A very strange couple. A very _difficult _couple. A couple called Lily and James.

A/N: So whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Awful? Magnificent? Amazing? There's not much to go on but I like it. Review and tell me. Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. An accidental kiss x

A/N: Heyooooo darling readers! Now I know that I said I was bogged down with stuff to do with other stories, and I really apologise Sneeuw for doing this story instead of yours and I hope you will forgive me in due course. Hopefully. Anyway, this has been hanging around, half-finished, on my desk for ages, so with a little tweaking I made it suitable to post here. Sorry if there is hint of Sirius/Lily, but this IS a Jily story so, y'know. I honestly think James and Lily are THE best, and are totally my OTP. This is where stuff actually happens so although technically its chapter two, its only really the first chapter. Anyway, enough babbling and lets go go go! Enjoy, x

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Not making any money. Don't sue me please, darling J.K!

_Chapter 2_

"God I hate you Potter," Lily said, as we lounged on the sofas in the Gryffindor common room.

"Merlin." James replied cheerfully.

"I mean-what?" She asked, confused.

"You said God. We're in the Wizarding World." Lily rolled her eyes. "Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"Potter, I thought I told you. It's Evans to you."

"You did tell me," James grinned cheekily. "It must have temporarily slipped my mind. Anyway Lil-" Lily shot him a murderous glare. "-Evans, wanna go to Hogsmede? With me, of course." He flashed her a charming smile as I rolled my eyes. James was soooooooooooooooooo predictable.

"Guess my answer Potter." Lily said, completely straight faced. She's a really good actor.

"Yes?" James asked hopefully. Lily took a deep breath and got off the sofa that she had been stretched out on. She stalked right over to him and leaned close, her breath tickling his ear. James gulped at the closeness of their bodies. I'm pretty sure that's closer than they've ever been before. She leaned forward and her crimson hair swung in a curtain on either side of their faces. She leaned on his chair and started to whisper in a low throaty voice.

"Wrong answer Potter." She pushed herself of of the armchair and pulled herself up to her full hight (which although wasn't that big was tall enough to make all the Remus shiver in fear). "Go ask one of your groupies instead. You know, I thought you were smart but you obviously haven't grasped the fact that I will never go out with you as long as my horse-faced sister Petunia is single!" Lily looked over at the rest of us Marauders, a glint in her emerald eyes. We had (obviously) been watching the exchange between her and James but now it seemed as though none of us were paying attention. Remus was re-reading Hogwarts-A History, Peter was dealing out a pack of Exploding Snap, and me?- I was filing my nails. Yes, Sirius Black hates broken nails. So what? Anyway, I could see that old Jamesie was un-comfortable so I decided to help him out. I'm such a good friend. Putting my nail file back in its case, I stood up from the sofa and sauntered over to Lily, who had turned back to James and was glowering at the cowering boy. I turned and winked at Remus before wrapping my arms around Lily's waist and resting my chin on her shoulder. She immediately tensed up and started wriggling like mad, cursing and screaming abuse at me as she hit out, bruising my precious body over and over again. I tightened my arms around her to silence her squealing, and after one last protest she fell silent, twisting in my hold so that she could glare at me. I smirked and gently rocked her from side to side. No I don't fancy her. No I don't want her to be my girlfriend. Yes I find her attractive but, hey!- who said that means anything in this day and age? So anyway, she was pissed off with me, but hey!- nothing's new, but all of a sudden she couldn't scream and shout at me (thanks Moony).

"So Lily," I said, revelling in the power I had over her. What? Chances like this don't come around every day. "I think that you need to calm down a little. What do you think guys?" I spin slowly on the spot with Lily and face Remus and Peter. Remus just shook his head and returned to his book. Peter nodded enthusiastically and when we turned to face James he looked too shocked about his close encounter with Lily to bother answering. Lily scowled and tossed her head, causing her wave of hair to ripple. James was mesmerised; his mouth dropped open and his eyes glazed over. I rolled my eyes at him again and release one of her arms so that I can grab my wand from my back pocket. Lily makes a lunge for James and I use my one strong arm to hold her back. Releasing her from the Silencing Charm, she opened her mouth to start screaming but was quickly silenced by my lips apon hers. I deepened the kiss but at the same time started to slowly back towards the corner of the common room. Lily melted into me, oddly for her, and wrapped her arms round my shoulders. I put one hand on her waist and with the other I opened the broomstick cupboard door. Still backing up, I broke the kiss and pushed Lily quickly into the cupboard. Shutting the door, I Banished the Marauders to the dorm room, before locking the cupboard door with a complex locking charm. I knew that even a homemade charm wouldn't keep an angry Lily Evans from ripping my balls off. With my wand still trained on the cupboard, I heard Lily get up from the floor of the cupboard and start muttering curses at me; what I wasn't certain of was they actual spells or muggle swear words. I heard Lily throw herself at the door and her weight reflected on my wand, but I continued to hold her off. My wand still on the door, holding onto the curse, I ran up the dorm stairs. Just as I flopped onto my four-poster in the seventh year dorm, I finally let go of the charm and I hear Lily bust out.

"Potter! Black!" Came the scream. Uh oh.

A/N: So, that's it really! Whaddaya think? I have been writing this for AGES and it's finally finished. Today's random question is…..

Well there's two actually.

Number one… what colour do you think Sirius' nail file is?

Number two… how many bows are on the nightdress I am wearing at the moment?

Review and tell me! Please cos then I'll luv ya forever! xx


	3. Give her up James

A/N: Heya all! I feel soooooooooooooooo bad right now, posting this chapter cos I told my dear FanFiction friend Sneeuw that I couldn't write his/her (I don't actually know their gender- that makes me feel bad now!) story because I was having problems. I now have posted two chapters on this story and that just makes me feel awful. So please please PLEASE Sneeuw, if you are reading this then just review or PM me to let me know there are no hard feelings. Is this a ploy for more reviews? No. Well. Maybe. Okay, yes, but that's not the point! Enough of this bit, no one actually reads this anyway, and on with the story! Love you all xx

Another dedication this is to MoonyLilyPadfootProngs for all of your support and endless PMs, and also to my absolute DARLING of a best friend Oofy (who, btw, is new to FanFiction. She literally joined on Monday(I think…..) and her penname is cute liles james and Lily) I ABSOLUTELY LOVE you! Thanks for just being amazeballs throughout everything. Oh, and the marshmallows were lush! xx

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters; they all belong to the amazing, fantastic, brilliant J.K Rowling. But I expect you already knew that. I own the plot though ;)

_Chapter 3_

"What the _hell _Sirius?" James burst out, as soon as Frank Longbottom (the only non-marauder in the dorm) had fallen asleep. I had been waiting for this. I knew that as soon as Frank fell asleep James would probably go as far as torturing me too find out why I had kissed his crush, Lily Evans. For four hours I had waited for him to ask me, and I still had no idea how to answer him. But I tried my best, I swear.

"Now you see Prongs, it wasn't what it looked like. I mean," I was quite scared. I mean, he's a strong guy, despite his weedy appearance. I don't know why girls go after him; not when they could have moi, the Hogwarts Sex God. Come to think of it, most people would be happy with any Marauder; except Peter of course. "-it was only to distract her from killing you for asking her out- again James? Can't you tell by now that she's _not_ interested? Just give her up James, there's plenty other fish in the sea." In a flash James was by my side and had me pinned to the board of my four poster by my throat.

"I cannot move on Sirius. She is the love of my life. She is my life. Don't you understand? _Why_ don't you understand?" James shook me roughly before releasing me from his grip. I slid down the bed, shocked that something as trivial as a girl could break the strong James that I know. "See what she's doing to me?" He asked shakily, slumped on the floor. I got out of bed and grasped his shoulders firmly.

"Prongs? Prongs, listen to me." I shook him slightly and he blinked. "Prongs, this girl is driving you insane. You've got to stop. NOW." James looked up at me and anger flashed through his eyes. I felt him strain against my hands and I held him tighter. "Please James" I said softly. "Please. I don't want to lose you. Give her up. For me?" James blinked and nodded slowly. "Good. Oh, and Prongs?-" I added as we both climbed into bed. James turned and looked at me, about to blow out his bedside candle. "I know you've given her up and all, but your Evans is one hell of a kisser." Out of nowhere a pillow came sailing across the room and whacked me full-frontal across my face.

"Don't push your luck Black" Came James' muffled reply. I grinned silently into the darkness. Everything was back to normal. Well. As normal as things can be around us Marauders.

A/N: Okay, so I know this is really short but I really wanted something to show James' reaction to Sirius' 'escapades' and I thought that it would make the previous/next chapter too long if I added it on to the end/beginning of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry **again **Sneeuw for not getting your story up. I am working on it. Promise ;) I just had loads of inspiration for this chapter so forgive me. Please?! Luv you all.

P.S Can't believe I forgot! Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee and I will love you even more (as much as I can without actually knowing you;)

SO YEAH REVIEW PLEASE AND IT WILL MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY AND NOT FEELING SAD OR LIKE GIVING UP ON FANFICTION AND I DON'T KNOW WHY THIS IS ALL IN CAPITAL LOCKS I just couldn't be bothered to turn them off. Bye.


	4. A Date for Hogsmede

A/N: Hia guys, TheWayTheFeatherFalls here! Thanks for helping me with my maths homework Oofy, (whose penname has actually changed to Cute Jily, for all of those of you will (please) go and check out her account) And so we continue on our journey with James, Lily Sirius and all those other lovely people whose names I can't be bothered to write here.

Sorry Remus. I love you more than the others. Promise xx

Anyway, here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Oh, last thing, Sneeuw I am still writing your story and I won't put a date on it because it still has an awful long way to go till it's publishable. Is that a word? Publishable? According to Microsoft Word 2010 it is. Fine then.

I really am going to go now cos I always make these things too long. Enjoy! x

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I own not the characters but only the plot . Characters belong to J.K Rowling, most amazing writer ever! (Probably) Anything you recognise is either hers or from another FanFiction; if it is from yours then please review and tell me the name and I will check it out and add you in the disclaimer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 4<em>

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the curtains of my four-poster, and Prongs cheerfully tipping my mattress up, causing me to slowly roll off the bed. As soon as I realised what was happening, I reached out for something, anything, to hold on to, but it was too late. I glared up at James through the tangle of bed clothes, as I lay in a knotted bundle on the floor.

"Prongggggggggs!" I groaned, peeling my duvet off my bare legs.

"Yes Paddypoo?" James asked innocently, disappearing into the bathroom.

"What was that for?"

"What was that for? What was that- I'll tell you what for. Hogsmede. Today. I need you to help me find a date." James re-appeared, tearing a hand through his hair.

"But won't you just stalk Evans like normal?" I asked, fishing in the blanket for my foot. And then it hit me. I scrambled to my feet and started jumping up and down. "You've given up on Ev-ans!" I sang, dancing around the dorm. Prongs tried and failed) to hide a grin.

"Wassagoing on?" Remus sat up groggily and stared around blearily. When he realised it was just me being me, he fell back onto his pillows and closed his eyes wearily. The full moon had been only two nights ago, and Moony was still exhausted from it. I looked at the boy in the bed actoss the room from me and my heart broke for him. We were only seventeen and yet he already looked twice his age. I knew Remus worried about where he wold go after Hogwarts. Being a werewolf and all, it would make it extremely difficult to get a job and earn enough money to support himself, let alone a family. I pushed that depressing thought to the back of my mind and tried to concentrate on the more pressing matter. James' date. I danced over to Peter's bed and shook him awake. "James has got a da-ate!" I sang in his ear. He batted me away feebly and tried to turn over but I pulled his covered off and chucked him off the bed. I skipped over to Remus and shook him awake, grinning as he groans in my general direction. "Come on wolf-boy, James has got a date- not with Evans you dope!"

"He's finally gotten over Evans?!" Remus sat up quickly as he said this. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he strolled over to James and clapped him on the back. "Congrats James." Prongs grinned and rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing major guys. She's just a girl." I exchanged looks with Remus. Just a girl? Things were definitely looking up if James potter thought Lily Evans was just a girl.

Two minutes later, the Marauders (excluding Peter- where was he nowadays anyway?) sauntered down the dorm stairs. I saw James clock Lily in the corner with her friends, before looking determinedly at the portrait hole.

"So boys," He said loudly, ignoring Lily as her friends stopped talking in favour to gawp at our gorgeous bodies. Well, my gorgeous body anyway. "What do you think it'll be today? Pancakes or waffles?!" I threw a sidelong glance at James, almost laughing as he fought to keep his eyes off Lily,

"Well, theoretically it should be waffles; I knew you would ask this so I have collected the data from the house elves and technically if we look at it using Wendalgrade the Wrong's theory of 1377 then all the evidence suggests that waffles are on the menu." Moony pulled a sheath of papers from his robes and handed them to James. Prongs looked over them briefly, and grinned at Moony.

"How long did that take you, eh Moons?"

"Oh, just something I knocked up for you last night Prongsie" James grinned again and turned to the Common Room.  
>"You hear that ladies?" The female population of the room immediately stopped pretending not to listen in and stood to attention.<p>

"Hear what James?" Called out a particularly slutty blonde from a far corner. Rachael, I thought. Or Susan. Whoever it was James turned to her and gave her a charming smile. The girls all sighed, and then turned to Rachael (Susan?) and scowled at her. The girl just smiled sweetly and leaned back on the fireplace, arching her back and pressing her chest out seductively.

"Just that ol' Moony here would make a great boyfriend. Smart, kind and, hey, good looking as well. Did ya catch that Beth?" He added, glancing over at Beth Abbot, one of Lily's friends. I saw James catch Lily's eye quickly before he broke the gaze and grinned back at Remus who blushed. In the corner by Lily, Beth turned bright red and hid behind a swishing curtain or blonde hair. I then decided that I had been too quiet, so I stepped forward and made my way towards the slutty blonde spread across th fireplace. She smiled seductively at me and tossed her head, causing her wave of dyed hair to ripple and shimmer. I smirked and sauntered over to her, leaning close to her heavily made up face.

"You know my mate James?" I whispered to her, waving a hand at the occupants of the common room. They immediately stopped watching and pretended to be busy, shooting furtive glances at Rachael (Susan?) and I.

"Well, duh," She replied, flicking her hair off one shoulder. "Who doesn't?" She laughed loudly, burning my precious ears. You tend to find that with these kind of girls, they hee-haw like donkeys most of the time.

"You're right," I grinned, ignoring the overpowering smell off her perfume as she pressed herself closer to me. "You see, he really wants to take you to Hogsmede today and I said I'd help him out. I don't suppose you'd be interested…..?" I shot a sideways look at the girl as she looked momentarily shocked,

"You mean….. you're not asking me out?" Her face crumpled and I put my hand on her arm.

"No… You know I'm going with Jodie" I nodded towards a brunette by the portrait hole who winked at me. I waved back and sent her a smile before turning back to Rachael (Susan?) and giving her a pleading look. "Please?" I begged, looking straight into her eyes and tossing my hair.

"Its not that I wouldn't want to Siri," She explained. "I mean,, who wouldn't?" I nodded in agreement whilst mentally rolling my eyes. "Its just , I'm not sure if he wants to. Isn't he still obsessed with Lily Evans?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust and shot Evans a dirty look.

"He's not," I assured her, giving her a deep look.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah. He's too shy to ask you in person but he really wants to go with you. He told us last night." She looked like she was about to faint with happiness.

"Tell him to meet me in the Entrance Hall at 10. I've got to go and tell Rachael!" She hurried off to the portrait hole and tapped the shoulder of a dark haired girl who was leant up against a blonde boy. The dark haired girl (Rachael?) turned around and spoke to my little blonde friend. After a few seconds of conversation the girls started manically jumping up and down. I smiled. My work there was done. I sauntered over to The Marauders who were loudly talking to a blushing Frank Longbottom. I very much doubted that what they were saying had nothing to do with a certain Alice Prewitt.

"Right boys," I said loudly, clapping James and Remus on their backs. They turned round and grinned at me. "To breakfast?!" They both nodded and we climbed through the portrait hole, ready for the first Evans free day in five years.

Or so we hope. Really we were naïve to hope that.

* * *

><p>AN: CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! I don't really have anything to say here so…. Apart from review of course.

PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWW!

Oh, and this "ask a question for people to review to answer" thing. It really doesn't work though but I'll ask it anyway.

Would I prefer to be on land, in the sky, or under water?

Review with your penname if you want a PM!

Luvs ya, TheWayTheFeatherFalls


End file.
